


Do I dance inside your head?

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also headcanon heavy, are they really ooc or do I just want them to be happy?, but who cares, for some reason I keep associating koganatsu with colors, gotta spread the agenda, happy birthday koga <33, hello I still can't write Koga's accent, i love him so much, just guys being dudes, natsume has a cat bc i said so, no NSFW here at all, not beta read I just be believing in myself, of course I end up writing koganatsu for it, this is the second time, what else would I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Ever since Natsume entered his life, he brought along so many colors with him.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Enstars oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Do I dance inside your head?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll ascend before I figure out how to properly write Koga's accent I swear I thought Mika's accent would be the one to fuck me up but nO sir I got that one down just fine and here I am, struggling with this one.
> 
> The idea of this is kinda similar to that one Reikao oneshot I've written except ten times worse! 
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday to Koga!!! <33

💚 Green.

It's not that Kaoru does it on purpose, really the last thing he could care about is memorizing what his male friends usually smell like. It's just that through discerning the scents of so many girls, he's picked up on the habit of doing it to everyone he spends a long amount of time with. He knows Rei smells like vanilla and Adonis smells like tropical fruits. Koga usually smells like deodorant, but not today.

Kaoru picked up on the foreign scent as soon as Koga stepped into the practice room and he had spent the past hour wondering why Koga smells different suddenly decided instead of sitting here and going through every scenario possible, he could just ask him and get told a very obvious answer that did not require so much overthinking instead.

"you smell different today" Kaoru started casually and instantly a dozen sirens went off in his head as everyone in the room turned to look at him with questioning gazes. Panic set in. "N-No! Don't get the wrong idea!! I-It's just because I'm an expert at identifying the different smells of cute girls that I'm good at this okay~?" he instantly tried to clear up the misunderstanding before Rei processes it and starts teasing him to no ends.

Koga looked almost as panicked as Kaoru himself did, which is weird, because what's there to freak out over? It's just new deodorant? Although Kaoru could question why Koga chooses mint deodorant of all choices... Is that even a thing? It shouldn't be. The smell of mint is way too strong and annoying, and it should be even more so for someone with a sense of smell like Koga's. Kaoru may have a good sense of smell too but it definitely wasn't like Koga's yet it still was strong enough for him to instantly notice it, he could only imagine how bad it is for Koga himself.

"I.. Uh.. Changed my shampoo. What's it any of your business anyway ya playboy bastard?!"

Kaoru instantly started defending himself again, but despite Koga trying his best to keep up his usual attitude he was hoping his face didn't look as red as he felt it was.

He'd rather tell them he went mint farming than admit he slept over at Natsume's house for the first time yesterday since both his parents were out, and Koga used his shower in the morning and ended up with no choice but to use the abandoned mint shampoo bottle. (using Natsume's shampoo would have been too suspicious and he had hoped this would help him avoid any unnecessary questions but that damn playboy).

He instantly realized why it was abandoned though, as it left a burning feeling on his scalp and in his lungs because of the strong smell. But he didn't have enough time to sit there and contemplate his mistake so he has to deal with this until he makes it back home.

💛 Yellow.

It was a very sunny day, nothing unusual but still annoying as it meant more extreme heat that not many are able to handle. However, this kind of weather usually made for perfect sunsets.

Koga and Natsume were sitting in Koga's living room as the sun was beginning to set through his kitchen window, painting his apartment in a beautiful shade of gold.

The atmosphere was comfortable and neither said anything, it was quiet. Well, not really that quiet considering the slow rock songs playing from the small speaker set on the floor. The volume wasn't loud but it left an echo with every word the rockstar sang. It was comfortably blending with Koga's heartbeat that Natsume could hear clearly through laying on his chest. This happened often, they didn't always have to say much. 

Koga finds comfort in rock music and Natsume's company. He's far from straight forward when it comes to admitting his own feelings but Natsume's noticed the slight changes in attitude or tone of voice or body language that convey whatever mood Koga is going through and he easily learned what to suggest to get his mind off of whatevers currently occupying it. Whenever Koga feels stressed, this is the best medicine.

Suddenly, Natsume sat up and straddled Koga's lap for a more comfortable seat and looked down at him. Koga looked back up at him with a confused expression. "Could you maybe play something for me on guitAR? You never have befORE" he asked and it was such an out of the blue question that Koga took a few seconds to process what suddenly promoted it.

But then again, he also loves his guitar and playing it. What better than playing it for the person he loves?

"sure" he muttered quietly as Natsume got off of him. He reached over for his guitar and carefully got it out of his case.

As he was adjusting it in his arms, Natsume's excitement was practically radiating off of him even if he tried to keep his expression as it usually is. It was always the little signs that gave away his feelings too.

When it came down to actually playing something, Koga felt lost. He could play something of whatever was playing on the speaker just a moment ago before Natsume turned it off, but he'd already heard those before. This had to be something new. He could play something from Undead's discography, but Natsume knows those too. Same goes for Switch's songs. Koga didn't have many options.

That is until he remembered the one song Natsume hadn't heard before. No one has heard before other than Koga himself, actually. It wasn't meant to be for everyone's ears. Just a piece he could convey his own feelings through. He didn't think he'd be in a situation where he'd play it for the person who caused those feelings in the first place, but to be fair he also didn't think he'd be in a situation where he actually composes a love song either.

Koga took a deep breath before he started playing it, his fingers having already memorized it's rhythm. No lyrics, just sound. Sound that held more feeling in it than any poetry Koga could have wrote for lyrics. Sound that he hoped reached Natsume's heart the way it was intended to.

Halfway through the song he felt a weight on his shoulder and gave a quick glance to see Natsume had leaned his head against Koga's shoulder, eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. The melody contained the usual rock and roll feel, yet tuned to match his favorite artists way of playing their romance songs. If he's going to make something for Natsume, it has to be the best doesn't it?

His finger strummed the last note, and his eyes instantly turned to Natsume.

"that was certainly differENT" was the first thing he said.

"good different or bad different?"

A second of silence, a thoughtful look on Natsume's face.

"what is this soNG? I don't remember iT" and Natsume remembers every song Koga makes him listen to.

Koga turned his gaze towards the guitar he was still holding, a shade of red dusting his cheeks and it clashed with the golden hues of the setting sun a little too beautifully, the color that already matched his eyes.

Koga had never been the most honest about his feelings. But he didn't always have to hold back on them, especially not when Natsume makes such an effort to understand him in any way he can.

"it's one of mine. I made it for you."

It was now Natsume's face that turned red. He remained silent for a few more seconds, unsure of what to say. To think someone thought of him and cared about him enough to compose a song dedicated to him only was a little overwhelming.

"it's beautifUL" was all he could, very intellectually, reply with. It's not often he's left speechless.

"like you" came Koga's reply.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Natsume groans and hides his face in Koga's shoulder.

Koga chuckled at his flustered reaction and reached up to run his fingers through Natsume's hair.

Any feeling of stress he had earlier completely gone, it's hard to stay stressed when you have someone like Natsume looking out for you.

🖤 Black.

Koga loves animals. Well, he loves dogs the most, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like other animals. They're easier to deal with than people are. They're also much nicer and being around them is more comfortable. They can't talk so they can't piss Koga off with stupid shit, and they seem to be naturally attracted to him, they warm up to him quickly and he can't help but melt into them as soon as they do.

It was no surprise that when he found out Natsume had a pet, he was eager to meet it. Natsume had said it was a cat, and again, Koga is definitely a dog person, but he doesn't hate cats. It's an animal, after all.

But of course, he shouldn't have been surprised to find out that out of all the possible options, Natsume owns a black cat.

He doesn't believe in people's superstitions about black cats meaning bad luck or whatever, at the end of the day a human can fuck more shit up for Koga than a small cat possibly could.

As expected, the cat instantly warmed up to Koga despite the fact that his scent as a dog owner irritated him at first.

"what's his name?" Koga asked, petting the cats head as he kept pushing his head further into Koga's hand. 

"LuCI" Natsume replied.

A strange name for a male cat, but Natsume in general was strange so Koga had no plans of questioning his wisdom, but Natsume himself spoke up again, a smile all too innocent on his face compared to the words he spoke.

"it's short for LuciFER"

Koga's hand stopped moving on the cats fur as he turned his gaze towards Natsume instead, an unreadable expression on his face but one could guess he was a little weirded out.

The cat meowing for more attention broke Koga out of whatever train of thought he could have been having about one day ending up sacrificed by Natsume and back into petting the cat.

And he was told Leon was a weird name for a dog, huh? 

❤️ Red.

Red was the color of many things. Many see it as the color of love. Sora says it's the color of Koga's anger. Koga associates the color red with Natsume because of his hair color. It definitely stood for a lot of things, but most importantly, it stood for passion.

Red. The color of Natsume's lips.

The lips he's kissed more times than he can count. The lips that have kissed him back with just as much passion.

Koga had never kissed anyone before Natsume, he really wasn't someone many people considered a relationship with. He didn't seem like he'd be suitable for it on the outside, but they never gave a chance to find out how seriously he takes such things. If he finds someone worth pursuing a relationship with, someone he's comfortable enough with that much and someone he loves enough, he'd want to do everything possible to make them happy. To make them feel loved even if he's not that great at it. At least, he doesn't think he is.

Koga values bonds, whether with friends or anything else. He grew to value his friendship with Natsume although it was almost as odd as Natsume himself is, but Koga had gotten used to the routine of befriending an oddball from his experiences with Rei.

Although it's impossible to compare Rei and Natsume. While they were both incredibly smart people and talented idols (don't tell anyone he said that about Rei), they had completely different personalities and ways of thinking. Koga found himself going from not being so sure about this friendship working out to being absolutely bewitched by Natsume. Everything about him ended up seeming endearing and it wasn't long until Koga came to accept his feelings.

He made a promise to himself that he'd take care of Natsume. He didn't have to make that promise to Rei or anyone else of the oddballs despite the low key threats he received from them about making him regret it if he ever hurt Natsume. Rei himself wasn't so sure about it at first since he worried about both of them, but he also knew both of them well enough to know that they can handle themselves and if it all falls apart in the end it'll make for an interesting show anyway.

But it seems far from falling apart. Extremely far.

They fit together even more than Koga thought they would. They got comfortable in a relationship relatively fast, as if it was meant to be.

Everything about Natsume to Koga seemed like it was made to fit with him so perfectly. From the way he can understand Koga without making him feel pressured about anything, to the way his height makes it perfect for Koga to press a kiss onto his forehead, to the way his body fits into Koga's arms so easily, as if it belongs there.

Koga knew he wouldn't have problems keeping his promise.

Especially not in moments like these, when his lips are attached to Natsume's, and he's so lost into it he can't seem to hear, see or feel anything but Natsume.

Hearing every sound that comes out of him.

Seeing the way he stares at him with so much adoration whenever they pull apart for air.

Feeling Natsume's hands running through his hair, caressing his cheek, wrapping around his neck, moving down his back.

Every sense of his completely taken over by Natsume and only Natsume. Nothing's felt more right.

He didn't think he'd ever get to experience passion that gets described in books and movies, yet now he finds himself drowning in it.

💙 Blue.

Natsume loved the stars. He found peace and comfort in every sparkling dot decorating the night sky. Almost as if it reminded him that no matter how empty and dark things seem, there'll always be small sparks of hope. Even if he didn't have his fancy stargazing equipment with him and all he had was the sky above him, he could still feel entirely at peace.

Just like Natsume's learned how Koga works, what he's feeling even when he denies it, and how to solve every issue silently. Koga's done the same.

Koga is more observant than people give him credit for. He pays attention to those around him, especially when he cares about them.

There's not much he can say he and Natsume are the same in, but he knows they're both bad at expressing their own feelings. They have no problems expressing feelings towards each other in verbal or physical ways, but it was admitting their own personal feelings that was the hard part.

Koga never walked up to someone and told them he feels upset. It doesn't sit right with him and no matter how much he loves Natsume, he can't feel comfortable just doing that.

Natsume is the same. He's never felt more comfort than being with his mother, and he would never want to just throw himself at someone and demand to be comforted.

Maybe that's why they understood each other.

Maybe that's how they figured out how to comfort the other without making it obvious.

Koga noticed Natsume being off the entire day.

Sometimes there isn't even a real reason, it's just a feeling that comes and goes.

But regardless of the cause, Koga knew he had to be there for him in some way.

So that's how they ended up here. It was late at night, almost near midnight. The two sat on the swings in the empty playground like two children, barely swinging.

This was the first place that came to Koga's mind for some reason despite him having never set foot into a playground willingly. But it gave a clear view of the starry night sky Natsume loved so much, and it was empty and quiet so that's a plus for Koga too.

It was silent. Most of the time in these situations it is. Thoughts being too loud.

"thank yOU." Natsume spoke up suddenly.

Koga turned to look at him. "what for?"

"being here for mE"

Koga could hear all the unspoken words in between that sentence. "always."

There wasn't anything else to say. Sometimes the silence guides the mind, but the feeling of Koga suddenly holding his hand was definitely welcomed.

He wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the shortest one I've written so far, I don't know I struggled with it so much and I STILL DON'T LIKE IT-
> 
> Aaanyway, you can hmu on insta anytime uwu it's @yibotonin!


End file.
